


DC wlw Winter 2017 prompts

by kory_anders



Category: DC Universe
Genre: F/F, more characters and relationships will be added as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-16 09:58:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13051695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kory_anders/pseuds/kory_anders
Summary: A series of short stories written for the wlw winter prompts!





	1. Presents

**Author's Note:**

> A Mera/Diana Bombshells au! 
> 
> *will edit/reread tomorrow before uploading the next prompt

When she was a child, Mera was always drawn to the shores of Themyscira due to the large amount of magic that hid the island from the world. Of course, it helped that the Princess became one of her nearest and dearest friends. 

"Mera, its a pleasure to see you today. I was afraid you wouldn't make it since the outside waters have become colder lately," Diana greeted her with a hug and a kiss on her cheek. 

"I'm built for any weather, you know that." 

The two princesses crossed arms and began to walk along the shore. Mera loved spending time with Diana and often let her royal duties fall to the side in order to spend a few moments with her. Although there wasn't much to do with her sister's upcoming wedding and ascenscion. 

While the two walked, they talked about their queendoms and recent events. There was so much to catch up on since the last time they saw each other. Mera began to recount all the wedding preparations and elegance lessons she had to go through. It was almost enough to send her swimming into the comfort of Diana's arms. 

Diana pulled Mera a bit closer as they neared their special cove. It was a place where the two of them could be alone without having to worry about princess duties or their caregivers. 

"You have to tell me everything about your sister's wedding when it happens, I want to know how similar it is to our ceremonies," Diana said, pausing to sit on the cool sand. 

Mera sat down next to her and rested her head on Diana's shoulder. She thought for a moment before replying, "It's not that different, I guess. Our customs would probably seem strange to you since our world's are so far away from one another, but the meaning is the same. It's about love and trust, putting your whole life into someone else's hands and getting their's in return. It's an honor to be wed, especially to someone you love."

"You speak as if you know, but you're unattached. Have you been holding out on me, sea queen?" 

Mera laughed and buried her head in Diana's neck. 

"No, I am still unattached. You would be the first to know if I were engaged, but I can still imagine and draw from the people I see around me and from my own heart. Enough of that though, I have a present for you."

She lifted her head and brought her hand over to the bag attached to the side of her outfit. Mera reached her hand inside and took out a stone, blue as the waters surrounding Themyscira and with little flecks of gold. 

"I found it while out for a swim the other day. It reminded me of us." 

Diana took the stone in hand and carefully inspected it. It was smooth and felt a bit cool to the touch. 

"I love it! Thank you Mera, although I don't have a gift for you."

"It's alright Diana, just being here with you is enough."

She thought for a moment before deciding on the perfect gift for Mera. Diana took her hand and gently turned her until they were facing each other. With her other hand, she lightly touched Mera's cheek and leaned in to kiss her. 

Mera was surprised by Diana's actions but soon melted into the kiss. This was what she had been waiting for ever since they first saw each other on the barrier of Paradise Island. 

"Is that a sufficient present, my sea queen?"

Instead of answering her verbally, Mera leaned back in and kissed her again. Perhaps she'd bring more presents with her next time.


	2. Snowed In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day two!! This chapter is dedicated to my darling, dearest Cyd.

Very far north lies the Fortress of Solitude which operates as a secondary base for the Super family. 

Despite all the family members, the crystal home was a great place to get away from everyday life and the family. They were all scattered across the world and usually weren't free to visit at the same time as each other. This was a perfect reason for Kara to bring her girlfriend here. 

Kara was pretty busy as the Girl of Steel and didn't get much time to see Barbara. The two were busy with their respective hero duties, as well as training other heroes and in Babs case running teams. Plus there was the fact that Batman hates metas in his cities (even though Kara is technically an alien and not a meta human). 

"Are you cold? I know this isn't the best way to travel but it's the best I can do," Kara said, looking down at the girl in her arms. The two of them were flying above the snowy ground, Barbara in Kara's arms and her bag slung across her shoulder. 

Babs rolled her eyes and gripped onto her a little tighter. "I'm fine," she said, for the fourteenth time this trip. "If you ask me again, I'm calling Bizarro to take me back." 

It was an empty threat, because she really wanted to spend time with the other girl and wouldn't want to bother Biz while he's on a mission. 

Kara laughed and began to lower them to the ground. "It's a good thing we're already here then." 

She opened the door with her free hand and entered. It didn't take her long to find the spare wheelchair they kept specifically for Barbara's visits. She hated being carried and only briefly tolerated it for the trips to the fortress.

Once she was situated, they made their way to Kara's room. The two girls sat and talked for a while before Kara heard a noise outside. 

"I'll be right back," she said before racing out of the room. 

Barbara stayed in the room in case someone was actually trying to break in. She reached for the weapons compartment that she added to her chair for emergencies. 

After a few seconds, Kara returned with a smile on her face. "Good news and bad news. Bad news is that we're snowed in. It seems like all the snow on top of the fortress fell into a pile in front of the door."

"And the good news?"

Kara walked over and sat down in Babs' lap. She smiled and said, "We're snowed in which means we can spend more time together." 

Barbara laughed and lightly tapped her on the shoulder. "You do know you have heat vision right?"

"Now we have an excuse for missing work," she said with a wide grin. 

Kara leaned in and kissed her girlfriend. Batman was probably going to be mad later, but this was so worth it.


	3. Fireside Cuddles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What better way to celebrate a fireside prompt than with Miss Fire herself!

After a long time away from her home, Beatriz was glad to be back in Brazil. She was used to spending so much time away because of her hero duties, but it was always nice to come back to a place that was her own. 

Her house was small and fairly close to Rio proper. Bea used to live in a nice apartment near the beach before she got her powers, but once she started fighting alongside the League, she moved to a smaller city. Petrópolis was about an hour away so it didn't take her very long to get around the two cities. Plus she lived in a quieter neighborhood that wasn't around so many people like her old apartment was. 

The location was perfect for nights like this when her teammate and best friend decided to fly in for a visit. 

Rio was pretty warm year round so it was a shock to see Sigrid on her doorstep. The Icemaiden preferred to spend her downtime in colder countries and they just came off of a mission. 

"Sigrid, it's nice to see you, but what are you doing here?" Bea asked as she ushered the other woman inside. 

She walked in and looked around, taking in the sight of her partner's home. 

"This is lovely," she said, moving to sit down on a chair in the living room. "I like your home very much. I came to visit since I had yet to see where you lived. It's not a bother, is it?" 

Bea came and sat down next to her, shaking her head. She was delighted to see Sigrid again. For a while the two sat and talked about their plans for the days they had off. Bea offered up her house and they made plans to hang out around Rio since Sigrid was already here. 

After a while, Bea started to shiver as it had suddenly turned cold. She felt something land on her cheek and looked up. It had begun to lightly snow inside her house and she hadn't noticed. Sigrid saw what landed on her face and started to blush. 

"Sorry, sorry. The snow acts up sometime when I'm around people I like," she said, while looking down at her hands. "I'll try my best to stop it." 

"Actually, I have a better idea." 

Bea got up and made her way to her room. She grabbed two blankets from the closet and walked back into the room. Sigrid was puzzled by Beatriz' actions so she just watched as Bea laid one out in front of the unlit fireplace and sat down. 

"Come join me," she said, patting the space next to her. 

Sigrid sat down next to her while Bea but the blanket around them. They rested against one another and with a little help from her powers, the fireplace was soon lit. 

"There! Much better."

Bea wrapped her arms around Sigrid and gently moved her so that her head was on Bea's shoulder. They sat there for a while in silence, just admiring the fire and basking in the closeness. 

"You know," Bea said, breaking the silence after a few minutes, "I don't think I ever mentioned it, but I'm bi too." 

Sigrid paused and thought about what the other woman was saying. Did that mean they liked each other? 

Before she could ask anything, Bea turned to her and leaned down to kiss her. It was nice and honestly everything that Sigrid was hoping for. She was glad that she came to surprise Bea and that they had the opportunity to cuddle up near the fire.


	4. Ice Skating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had a bit of a block today hence the short chapter, but I'll try to make tomorrow's even longer to make up for it!

Living in Gotham had its perks, especially for the rich and famous families. Kate Kane had no shortage of either and her connections led to some very fun, interesting nights with her wife. 

The holidays were always a stressful time for the Kane/Montoya household since they celebrated Christmas and Hanukkah. Plus both sides of the family had many relatives to spend time with and shop for. The two had enough trouble with balancing careers, the kids, and their marriage without adding in more people. 

They always made it work though and made plans for a date night when things got too stressful. 

Kate had already gotten ready for their outting and was waiting on Renee to join her. Renee wanted to make sure Jason and Cassandra were settled in with their sitter for the night. Once she made sure everything was okay, she joined her wife and the two set off. 

After a few minutes of driving, Renee parked the car outside of the nearby skating rink. Both women loved coming here to ice skate, but unfortunately, the kids were a bit too young to join them yet. 

Once they got on the ice, Kate and Renee locked hands and set off. They were content to just skate around in silence while sharing loving looks, but Kate eventually broke it. 

"I'm really glad we could do this," she said. "I love coming here with you." 

"I do too, even if I miss our petirrojos. I can't wait to take them here." 

Kate nodded. She loved introducing the kids to new things, especially things they could do together as a family. Family was really important to her and she wanted to spend as much time with them as possible. 

"Maybe we'll all come here someday soon. I'm sure Cass would love it since it's similar to dancing." 

Renee laughed a bit and squeezed her wife's hand. Their daughter loved dancing more than anything except her family. 

The two continued on skating, just gliding across the smooth surface. This was certainly the perfect way to end the day.


	5. Family

Family was an extremely important aspect of Koriand'r's life, given her own history. 

After her sister's betrayal, Kory found a new family with the Titans and the heroes of Earth. There was a rocky start because of her emotional nature, but she worked on controlling that for the sake of her team. 

Donna Troy had been a major help to her over the yearsand their relationship had grown stronger and more passionate as time went on. Kory saw herself in Donna when she first arrived. Here was another girl from a nation of peaceable but fearsome warriors who held immense power and a desire to fight the evil forces of the universe. They always got along swimmingly, and one day their relationship turned romantic. 

No one ever understood Kory like Donna did and she was glad to join her family. The Amazons of Themyscira were a wonderful group of women that reminded Kory of herself. They trained and learned and devoted their lives to bettering themselves in case they were called to arms. Their daily routines reminded her of her time on Okaara.

Kory had been to the island many times before, but never as Donna's partner and girlfriend. 

"Are you nervous?" Donna asked as they flew over the island. 

Kory shook her head and squeezed her girlfriend's hand. "No, I do not feel nervous. I have met your family many times before and they have always welcomed me as if I were one of their own. I feel more excited, I guess. Being with you has been a wonderful experience, I wish to tell as many people as I can." 

They started to descend in front of the main buildings, where most of the Amazons had gathered to welcome Kory and Donna back to the island. A cheer rang out as they touched down and Queen Hippolyta threw her arms around the two girls. 

"Welcome home my daughters. It is delightful to see you again! Come, come. We have much to discuss, but first a feast." 

The Queen led the girls to the dining hall where the other women were setting up for dinner. After everything was set and ready, they all sat down and began to chatter amongst themselves. 

Hippolyta allowed her daughter a moment to begin eating before asking her about the newest adventures she had been on. As Donna recounted the story, Kory looked around and thought about everything she had to go through to get here. She zoned out for a while until the Queen snapped her out of it. 

"Is something wrong my dear? You've hardly engaged in conversation or touched your food. Is everything to your liking?" 

Kory smiled at her and said, "Everything is fine. I'm merely thinking about how large your family is and how lucky I am to be a part of something so joyous. Family has always been important to me, it is nice to see that I've joined a great one." 

Donna smiles at Kory and grabs her hand under the table, giving it a light squeeze. The women talked and ate for hours, laughing and having fun the whole while. Kory had never felt happier than when she was with Donna, especially surrounded by her family.


End file.
